


Sleeping With a Friend

by ShamelessSkam



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Isak, Even, and all their Boys [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Feminization, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessSkam/pseuds/ShamelessSkam
Summary: Even bets Isak that he can't survive a full day at school wearing his vibrating butt plug that, so Even claims, was meant as a gag gift. Isak intends to prove him wrong, but Even comes out stronger than he was expecting and one thing leads to another and that's how Magnus ended up pulling the plug out of him in a bathroom at lunch and leaving with an invitation from both Isak and Even to join them later at home.Magnus isn't one to let an invitation go unanswered.





	1. Get Me High, Get Me Home, Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I want to preface this firstly by saying that, if you don't like the pairings or any of the tags listed, don't read the story and please don't be the asshole who leaves nasty comments just because - this fandom doesn't need more of that negativity.
> 
> Secondly, this is literally just (as of the publishing of the first chapter) about 7.7K words of porn. That's it. Not much else.
> 
> Thirdly, this is the first time I've written any type of fanfiction in nearly 3 years, the last being on Wattpad for Teen Wolf during that phase of my life, and this is the very first time I've ever written smut of any kind.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you all enjoy the story and I will try to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible, but I can't promise it will be before next weekend because life's getting busy for me right now.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Constructive Criticism are all welcomed! Please also inform me if you think other tags are needed!
> 
> *This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine*

Even could swear up and down all he wanted that this had started as a gag gift, a joke between the boys to see if Isak would actually take it seriously, but Isak wouldn’t believe him. He couldn’t believe him when he saw the little smirk playing on his lips and the spark in Even’s eyes when he – cunningly so – bet Isak that he couldn’t survive a full day at school wearing the vibrating butt plug.

And who would Isak be if he didn’t drop his pants right there and accept the bet with full intent of winning? And would Even be Even if he didn’t kiss the mole on Isak’s ass as he slid the plug fully in, angled towards his prostate? 

But now it’s Isak’s third class of the day – English, the class he struggles the most in – and his abs are clenched under his shirt, his dick is straining against the tight fabric of his black jeans, and sweat is beading under his arms. Even knows just exactly how much to tease Isak and it’s making Isak desperate to get off, but he knows he can’t do that. He knows just how disappointed Even would be. He knows he’d get punished for going against Even’s rules.

When Isak agreed to the rules Even laid out for him as Even kissed the tip of Isak’s dick that morning, he hadn’t thought they would be so difficult to follow. Isak couldn’t cum, couldn’t go home early, and, most importantly, couldn’t take the plug out, that’s all Isak had to follow. Isak wasn’t sure he would survive the whole day if he didn’t break a rule or two. Granted, Isak could text Even their safe word and put a stop to it all, but, as much as he hates to admit it, he’s loving the thrill he’s getting from wearing the plug in class next to Magnus as they work on their essays. 

Isak, as much as he deplores them, loves the rules that Even lays out for them. He loves the way Even takes charge in their relationship, loves the authority he displays, especially when it comes to their sex life. Isak and Even fit together unlike anyone Isak had seen before them. They were as close to soulmates as there was in the world, which was why, when Even had initially brought up the idea of incorporating a dominant/submissive dynamic into their sex life (which had recently begun to spread into their normal day lives), Isak wasn’t even hesitant in accepting. 

The boys had worked together and compromised to make sure both were comfortable where they were together with their newfound dynamics. There was a system of rewards and punishments for Isak when he disobeyed rules and there was Even’s love for calling Isak his princess, his boy, his baby. Isak, however, felt as though Even was disappointed that he was having trouble calling him Daddy, but Isak couldn’t help it. After having pretended to be straight for most of his adolescence, Isak couldn’t help but find certain things awkward and rough around the edges when it came to sex, and “Daddy” was one of those things. 

He had been getting better recently, so much better that Even couldn’t help but devour Isak every time he moaned it as Even fucked up into his tight heat. Isak had been trying to say it as much as he can around the house, asking if his Daddy could make Porcini Risotto, Isak’s favorite dish, for dinner, or asking his Daddy if he could go out with the boys to the skate park. Isak was trying, and that’s all Even could ask for.

All Isak could ask for was some fucking relief from the torrent of the plug on his poor prostate. Isak didn’t know what was worse, knowing that Even was most definitely being amused by Isak’s suffering or that he’s been softly moaning into Magnus’ ear for a few minutes. 

“Listen, Isak,” Magnus started, pushing Isak’s arm from under him. “I know you and Even do some seriously kinky shit, well, mostly everyone does since your housewarming party, but can you stop moaning like that next to me while we’re supposed to be doing revisions.” 

Isak felt his face pale but knew his cheeks would be rosy from the embarrassment. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

“To which part?” Magnus asked as he looked up to Isak. “You obviously sporting a hard-on right now, probably from a cock ring that vibrates or something, seeing as the way it hasn’t gone down since the courtyard this morning, or the fact that Jonas, Mahdi, Mutta, and I saw Even fingering you as you gave him a hand job at your party?” he continued, feigning ignorance as the smirk grew on his face. 

Isak could feel the heat as his face burned a bright, cheery red. “You knew?”

“You guys aren’t subtle.”

“Fuck,” Isak said, shoving his face into his arms on the table.

“Don’t worry, we’ve caught you in worse situations,” Magnus chuckled and jabbed Isak.

“Please just shut the fuck up,” Isak begged.

Magnus did as Isak asked, and Isak would’ve been happy, had the vibrations not kicked up another notch.

Isak made sure to pull his sweatshirt over his crotch when the bell rang later on.

******

If Isak thought his classes were unbearable, lunch was, quite literally, hell on earth. Isak had brought a simple peanut butter and bananas sandwich to school for lunch, but he couldn’t even think about eating it, not when the plug sat against his prostate and Even tried out different vibration patterns, ranging from the extremes of high and low vibrations to a steadily held medium setting. Whatever he was doing, however, had Isak ready to rub himself off through his pants with the boys sitting right there next to him.

“You okay, bro?” Jonas asked as took a bite of his own sandwich, eye’s never leaving Isak’s. 

Isak, not trusting himself not to moan if he opens his mouth, just nods his head, willing himself to take a bite of his sandwich to quench Jonas’ worry.

“Are you sure, Isak?” Mahdi pressed as he put down his fork. “You’re pale as fuck and your lip is quivering.”

“Yeah,” Isak whispered and lifted his head. He manages to take a bite just as the plug vibrates hard, and so his moan is masked by the food. “I’m just tired.”

Isak looked at the boys as he said it, trying to force it as the truth to them. He caught Magnus’ eyes as he shifted in his seat, however, and he saw his blown pupils eyeing him with what he assumed was curiosity and wonder.

When the plug spiked high and low again, Isak had to force himself from his seat, mumble an excuse to the boys about going to the bathroom, and hurried out as he pulled his sweatshirt past his obvious bulge. He hurried through the canteen, through the halls, and into the bathroom where he through off his outer jacket, undid and yanked off his belt, and popped the button to his jeans. Still, that wasn’t enough relief.

Isak, even though he’s incapacitated by how horny he is, still recognized that he needed to dive into a stall when he heard the main door to the bathroom opening. He knew he’d have to stay in there until the person left to steer clear of embarrassment because his heavy breathing could only mean one thing, and any teenage boy that came in would understand immediately. 

When the door to the bathroom locker, however, Isak held his breath out of fear, the vibrator going back to high all the while. The person that entered the bathroom started walking around slowly in front of the stalls and, against everything that Isak had fought, a loud moan was ripped from him as he shifted and moved the plug against the bundle of nerves. The person stopped in their tracks and let out a reverberating chuckle.

“Isak,” he heard Magnus call. “It’s just me.”

Isak could hear the smile in Magnus’ words and his face, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, lit up bright red. He collected himself, buttoning his pants and adjusting his sweatshirt, before he went out of the stall on the balls of his feet and faced Magnus. 

“What’re you doing here?” Isak asked as he shifted on his feet.

“Butt plug or cock ring?” Magnus asked, smirking.

“Fuck, I’m not-”

“Butt plug?” Magnus’s voice elevates. “Are you serious? Fuck that’s hot and kinky, what the fuck.”

If the vibrating in his ass wasn’t enough, the vibrating against his dick from his phone nearly made him cum. It made him moan, loudly, right in front of Magnus who sat there grinning more and more. He shuffled quickly and pulled out his phone, instantly getting harder at seeing what Even sent. A fucking dick pic of his cock practically drooling from the tip.

 _Can’t wait for you to get home ;)_  
_If you were a good boy you’ll get a reward_

Isak’s knees practically gave out under him. 

“Jesus, fuck!” Magnus yelled next to him. “Is that fucking Even?”

Isak’s eyes widened as he tried to hide his phone. “Magnus, fuck, there’s this thing called – fuck!” The plug had moved. “Mind your own business.”

“At this point it is my business, seeing as I’m facing you with a boner and getting hard right now too because, fuck, Even is like double my size, no wonder you’re always limping. And is that all precum, what the actual fuck?”

Isak didn’t know how to react to Magnus, but he knows that what he said wasn’t the best option. “God it’s like he fucking spears my ass with it.”

Magnus’ mouth dropped open and Isak began to realize what he said.

“Fuck I’m sorry I’m just fucking horny as fuck and Even changing the fucking vibrations,” Isak said, having to stop to moan as the vibrations changed again. “Him changing the fucking vibrations is making me delirious, holy shit.”

Isak pulled out his phone again and looked at the messages before replying.

_Evy, fuck it’s so much_

The reply took a few moments to come through and Isak hopped on his feet the whole time.

_It’ll all be worth it, beautiful_  
_You’re doing amazing baby_

Isak wanted Even to feel even a tad bit of the embarrassment as Isak feels with a hard-on in front of one of his best friends.

 _Mags saw your pic btw_  
_And he knows about our endeavors_  


The reply was instantaneous. 

_That’s hot_  
_Did he enjoy it?_

Isak was shocked. He wasn’t expecting this reaction from even. Sure they had taken advantage of the opportunity to have a threesome once or twice with Christoffer, but never before with one of their close friends. Isak was getting even hornier.

“Even wants to know if you liked the pic,” Isak inquired. 

“Fuck, who wouldn’t? With your moans and that picture-” Magnus was cut off by Isak’s ragged breathing as he gripped the countertop. 

“Fuck I thought he’d already gone to the highest vibrations,” Isak said with tears dotting his eyes. “Holy fuck this is too much.”

Magnus wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, if he was supposed to help Isak or just sit back and watch. Maybe he should leave, but he couldn’t think further on the thought as Isak shucked his pants and boxers to the floor, cock flinging up to the underside of the counter and the black plug sticking out between his legs. 

“Uh, Isak?” Magnus questions. 

Isak stops him and shoves his phone into Magnus’ hands. “Text Even back, please.”

Magnus, looking down at the phone and Even’s balls at the top of the screen where the rest of the photo was cut off, started typing.

 _Magnus here_  
_Fucking hot af_  
_I didn’t know you were so big_  
_Holy fuck_

While he was waiting for a reply, Magnus turned to Isak. “Hey can I send that pic to myself?”

Isak, between his high pitched moans, mumbled, “I don’t fucking care.”

After shooting off the text to himself, Magnus went back to the conversation with Even.

 _I sent myself the pic_  
_Sorry, I’ll delete it if you want_  


Magnus tapped his toes as the three dots appeared. 

_That’s hot. keep it_  
_If you want you can join later for Isak’s reward too_  
_If he followed the rules that is_  
_And he’ll know if he did or not_  
_And he needs to be okay with it, always_

Magnus, practically drooling at his mouth, shoots back that he’d love to and for Even to let him know later if Isak’s okay with it before turning back to Isak. 

“Magnus,” Isak whined. “Please fucking take this out of me. I can’t do it myself, not with Daddy’s rules.”

Neither of the boys made a move for a moment, taking in what was just said, but it was Isak’s moans that made Magnus kneel behind the boy and look directly at the plug. 

“Fuck, Isak, that’s so hot. You’re so hot,” he breathed against Isak’s ass as he gripped the round end of the plug. He started pulling back slowly, as if he was savoring the moment. He watched as the skin of Isak’s asshole spread along the thickness of the plug as it was pulled further and further out. He watched as the plug was shot faster after he passed the thickest point and Isak’s body worked with his movements. He watched as he held the plug in his hand and the plug vibrated around his palm. He watched as Isak’s red and abused rim gaped open around nothing.

“Fuck,” Isak sighed in relief. “Holy fuck, thank God.”

Magnus sat up as Isak steadied himself against the counter and turned to face Magnus. Isak looked at Magnus with a small smile on his face and held out his hand, taking the plug from him and putting it on a piece of paper towel. He turned back to Magnus and lifted his arms in a stretch, his shirt riding up a bit on his stomach, revealing the soft, golden hairs of his happy trail and his navel. Magnus’ eyes locked onto the revealed skin and he reveled in the clear softness of it all. 

That softness was juxtaposed with the stiff hardness of Isak’s red and dripping cock. Magnus couldn’t help but stare at it, memorize every aspect of it from the pearled precum at the tip to the small veins that run along it to the stretched foreskin along the shiny head to the under average length of it in general. It was a beautiful sight, it was a scene so purely Isak that Magnus’ mind went fuzzy with thoughts of his friend. Magnus couldn’t help but stare until he was drawn away from it as Isak’s shirt crashed back down over the pubes that lightly dusted around his cock and balls.

“I can still feel it fucking vibrating in my ass, holy fuck,” Isak whispered out in a chuckle. Magnus, still left reeling from the past few moments, can only stand there watching Isak as he get comfortable against the countertop. Isak locks eyes with Magnus and shyly smiles. “I understand if this is awkward or really weird for you, but, I mean, I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, that. I really hope this doesn’t change anything between us, because you’re a cool dude and, fuck, Mags, I don’t know what to say,” Isak said as his face scrunched up and he ran a hand down his face. “I’d fucking pull up my pants if I was confident I wouldn’t cum on contact.”

Magnus, still with his mouth hanging open a bit, couldn’t believe what Isak was saying. “Bro, this is fucking amazing. Why would you think this would make anything awkward or whatever? It’s hot as fuck seeing you like this and, I mean, I’d love to see you like this more if you’d let me, but yeah, this doesn’t go anywhere if you don’t want it to,” Magnus said with an earnest tone, catching Isak’s eyes. “This doesn’t change anything between us, I promise.”

Isak just smiled as the bell blared around them. Both of them groaned for separate reasons, but both straightened up and lost eye contact as Isak rolled his eyes. “Fuck, I don’t know if I’ll be able to survive two more hours of wearing this thing,” he grumbled as he picked up the plug from the base. He watched as Magnus eyed the plug and raised an eyebrow to him. “What’s on your mind, Mags?” 

Swallowing thickly, Magnus responded, “Do you think- could I possibly-? Okay, could I possibly put it back in? I’d get it if that’s too much, but, yeah, sorry.”

“Fuck, Mags. Please,” Isak groaned, passing over the plug. “Just be gentle, please.”

Isak braced himself on the counter and hopped up, positioning himself on it so that he could lay back and lift his legs up. He could feel the cool air touch his hole as he gripped the backs of his thighs and pulled them to his chest. His balls hung down rested against his perineum which was dusted with light blond hairs that run along the plane to his pink hole as his straining cock laid against the coarse hair leading up his abdomen. The lube around his hole glistened and grew cold as it was exposed to the air directly and Magnus was overcome with feelings unbeknownst to him.

“All at once or?” Magnus drew off as he laid a hand on Isak’s thigh and positioned the plug. 

“Either way, but we don’t have much time,” Isak responded.

Although it was more difficult to start because of the vibrations, Magnus was able to get the plug fully seated in Isak, who moaned when it bottomed out, and let his hand lay against the hair of his perineum and the heated skin of his balls, softly letting his hand role over one of the testicles as he moved away. As he moved away, Isak slid off the counter and reached down for his pants that laid bunched together around his ankles. 

“So,” Isak started as he tucked his still hard dick into his pants, “I know this may be out there or stretching the boundaries, and I still have to talk with Even about it, but-“

“I’d love to come over later,” Magnus said, answer the questions left unsaid.

Isak’s eyes widened in response and was met with Magnus handing him his phone. 

“Meet at the tram or your house?” Magnus asked, heading towards the door and rearranging the situation in his underwear.

“Tram,” Isak said as he picked up his backpack and watched Magnus leave the bathroom.

******

On the ride home, Isak couldn’t help but keep a tight grip on Magnus’ thigh as the plug not only vibrated within him due to Even’s command, but also was shoved around within him from the ride itself. He was able to suppress his moans by biting his lip, but he felt bad for leaving fingerprints in his pale thighs. 

By the time they got home, Isak was ready to take all his clothes off and let Even do anything and everything he wanted with his body, but he knew today was different. He knew today was special. And, yeah, looking at the conversation between Even and Magnus made him feel a bit bad because he knew he broke the rules and he knew he’d have to be punished, but today at school was too much and Isak needed Magnus there, craved his presence in the bedroom (or wherever they’d end up) that afternoon. He was being tested, however, when Even opened the door in nothing but his boxers and an apron around him.

“Baby!” he beamed, leaping at Isak for a tight hug. For those not looking from Magnus’ perspective would just think it was a loving embrace between the two soulmates, but Magnus could see the way Even’s hips moved across where Isak’s dick would be and hand cupped Isak’s ass, prodding at the plug. The lovers moved away when Isak started moaning a moment afterwards. 

Magnus smiled at the two ask Even took account of his presence and moved to embrace him too. “Magnus,” he said in his same cheery tone, “so nice of you to join us for this today!” 

Magnus was smiling widely still, both from Even’s reactions and as a cover for the nerves he was feeling. Would he be considered a third wheel today? Would he mind if he was? Would they be able to still be friends after whatever happened today? Could he handle being just friends after today?

His worries were put to rest, for a time at least, when Even leaned out of the embrace and towards his ears, whispering, “It’s so nice that we can share this with you.”

Magnus couldn’t help but feel relaxed and let an easy going smile plaster itself on his face. Even moved away, taking in both of them before moving towards the kitchen. “Isak,” he called over his shoulder, “you can take out the plug now. You’ve been a good boy today and I’m very proud of you.” The blush on Isak’s cheeks took over as he began to undo his belt and pants. “You can keep your clothes off as well, beautiful, because we’re using your chair to eat in a few minutes.”

There was a smile evident in Even’s voice and Isak only grew redder. The younger boy dropped his pants, cock not as hard as earlier in the bathroom but still glistening at the raw tip, and reached under for his plug, gently pulling it out and setting it in the sink to be washed later with the other dishes. He turned back to face Magnus, guiding him to their little round table in the corner of the kitchen, and pulled out two seats. Magnus couldn’t believe it when Isak’s chair was revealed to have a silicon dildo suctioned to the seat – and an above-average sized one at that.

“What’s that for exactly?” Magnus asked with wide eyes.

“Nothing much,” Even’s voice sounded from behind him over the noises of the chicken splattering on the pan, “he’s just going to bounce on it and cum for us while we eat.” 

Isak dropped his eyes, not thinking of catching either of the boys’ in the room, and Magnus looked between the two of them in curiosity and lust. 

“But he’s not ready, yet,” Even said turning to Magnus. He held out his hand and urged Magnus to take the bottle of lube from him. “Three fingers should be enough, but sometimes it can be better to be safe than sorry. Just make sure he doesn’t cum on your fingers.” 

“How do you want me?” Isak asked when Magnus faced him. “On my back? Bent over? Any preference?” 

“What’s most comfortable for you?” Magnus asked, shaking the bottle of lube in his hand. 

Isak shifted his foot and thought for a moment before smirking and moving away from the kitchen. “Come on.”

Isak led the two of them around the wall of the kitchen and out into his and Even’s makeshift living room, crawling onto the cough on his hands and knees and waggled his ass towards Magnus. Magnus, feeling more confident than he had earlier in the day, popped the cap to the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, moving it around his hand to spread it out and warm it a bit. When he felt he was ready, he closed the cap and went to sit directly behind Isak, eyes level with Isak’s hole and his hanging balls.

Slowly, Magnus directed his middle finger into Isak’s hole with little resistance. Though his hole was still open from the plug, Magnus could feel the tight, wet heat suffocate his finger. Mechanically, Magnus began to pump his finger in and out of Isak’s hole, catching it on the puffy ring and pulling against it on each retraction. Isak let his head drop against his extended bicep as a breathless moan caught in his throat.

“Fuck, Magnus, need more. Please. Need more,” Isak groaned out, pushing himself back against Magnus’ hang. 

From behind the two boys, Even’s voice called out, “You can spank him, Mags. If he’s being needy and ungrateful you can spank him.” 

Magnus looked over his shoulder at Even, who was now bare chested with his hand down his boxers. Magnus left an appreciative eye on Even for a moment as he watched his hand move back and forth over his length as his left hand worked its way up his abdomen, through his happy trail, over his ribs, and up to his nipples where it began tweaking and pulling on each until they were irritated and red. 

Magnus returned his eyes to Isak’s pale ass and let his hand roam over the curve of it for a moment. He was appreciative of the work Isak had been putting in at the gym lately, since, even bundled up as he was the past few days to fight the wind, Magnus was able to see the muscle progress all over his body, from his chest to his arms to his ass. He raised his hand and, restraining himself a bit, slapped it down onto Isak’s right cheek.

“Let loose, Magnus. Isak likes being spanked. Isn’t that right, princess?” Even asked as he moved towards the couch. He slid his hand over Magnus’ and raised his eyebrows towards him as Isak mewled below them. “Watch,” he said as he raised his hand and forced it back down, grabbing the skin where he made red and jiggling it, trying to ease the sting. 

Isak groaned as he pushed himself further back on Magnus’ hand, willing him to put in a second. After a couple of thrusts with his fore and middle fingers, Magnus began scissoring the two to spread Isak’s hole further than it had already been. Although he wasn’t purposely trying to do so, Magnus rubbed the tips of his fingers over the bundle of nerves within Isak and had him practically purring with sensitivity on the cushions.

“Fuck, Mags. Another, please.”

Magnus was drunk with lust as he put the third finger inside Isak and moved back and forth. Even had spanked Isak once again on the other cheek and began to grip the hem of Isak’s shirt. Even forced Isak to lean back against Magnus as he lifted the shirt off Isak. After, however, he kept Isak in the same position as he began to twist and kiss his nipples. “God, I don’t know what I love more, when you’re shaven and beautifully smooth or like this when you haven’t shaved for a week. Fuck, your body is so amazing.” Even continued to play with Isak’s chest, running his hand through the very light dusting of hair between his pecs and around his nipples.

From Isak’s position, Magnus was also given a wider range of possibilities. He could probe further inside Isak with his fingers and he could rub against his walls in a way he couldn’t before, making Isak pull tighter into him each time with the sensation.

“Christ. I’m ready, fuck. Fuck, I’m ready,” Isak growled as Even bit down on the nub of his left nipple. 

“That’s good, beautiful. I’ll go get lunch laid out,” Even said, kissing Isak’s lips before addressing Magnus. “You know where the bathroom is; make sure to wash your hands and come back naked.” 

Magnus pulled out of Isak and both of them crawled off the couch, Isak mumbling a quick thanks before heading towards the kitchen. Magnus was left in the living room by himself as his mind rattled off what just happened. He just fingered Isak, one of his best friends, in front of Isak’s boyfriend who was urging him on. He crossed a line that he was sure he couldn’t go back on.

He crossed a line he didn’t want to go back on.

Magnus ran his hand under the warm tap water and spread the soap across his hands, making sure to get Isak’s most intimate thing off his hand before he went back for the food. Hyping himself up for whatever was to come, Magnus unhooked his belt and dragged his jeans down his pale legs, drawing his boxers down nearly right after. His boner popped up towards the t-shirt covering his lean stomach. He pulled from the collar of the shirt and dragged it over his head. When he looked back into the mirror, he saw himself as nude as the day he was born. His dick was held upwards and leaking gradually. It rested against the trimmed, dark blonde pubes at its base and supported the low hanging balls below it. Magnus cautiously gripped his cock and moaned a bit at the relief it gave him, tugging back his foreskin for a moment before letting it cover his sensitive head once again. He kicked his clothes into a pile in the corner of the bathroom before he opened the door and walked towards the kitchen.

“Fuck, Evy. Daddy it’s so fucking good,” he heard Isak before he saw him. 

Isak was seated fully on his chair, dildo filling him deep, wiggling his hips in a circular movement. Isak let out the occasional moan before he began bouncing up and down on the silicone cock, his own cock bouncing up to his navel before hitting the chair on the fall. Magnus stays near the kitchen entrance, entranced by Isak’s blissed look of pleasure. “Sit down, Mags, and enjoy the food,” Even called from the other side of the table, chicken spread across pale green lettuce and covered in Caesar dressing. 

Magnus couldn’t see it, but he just knew Even was naked under the table. Magnus sat and grabbed the dressing, drizzling it over his salad until the bottle went dry. He eyed Isak, who was still bouncing and moaning on the cock, as he tentatively took a bite of the food. After a few bites, however, he realized that Isak’s salad was still bare from dressing. Immediately he felt bad as he figured he messed something up before things really began, but that’s when Even started chuckling where he sat. 

“Don’t look so scared, Magnus. Isak has enough dressing. Or, well, he will when he’s done bouncing,” Even said as he leaned over and lightly hit the head of Isak’s cock, drawing a groan out of the boy. “How close are you baby?”

Isak bit his lip and let a gasp out as Even started tugging on his cock. “Close, daddy. So close.”

“Magnus, wanna help Isak do the honors?” Even said, standing up to move behind Isak, reaching out to grab Magnus’ hand. Magnus couldn’t help having his eyes travel to Even’s ridiculously fucking enormous cock as it stood proud between his legs, though it seemed to sag a bit under its own weight. “Jack his cock.”

Magnus didn’t hesitate to grab Isak’s small, thin cock between his fingers and pulled it back and forth. Isak was moaning high in his throat and his legs began to shake. “Gonna cum. Fuck, Mags, gonna cum,” Isak groaned as he pulled himself off the dildo and grabbed his bowl of salad, angling his dick over it as he reached his climax, ropes of white cum dribbling over the lettuce and chicken. Isak’s face was alight in bright red, both from exhaustion and humiliation.

“That’s a good boy, Isak. I’m proud of you, Isak. But remember Daddy’s rules, you’ve got to at least try to eat what Daddy makes for you,” he said, pushing the bowl Isak came in towards the boy. 

Magnus’ eyes were wide at what Even was suggesting, but grew impossibly wider when Isak sat back on the dildo, shoving it deep within himself and drawing out a biter whine, and leaned forward to take a bite of some lettuce covered in his own cum. Playing out a moan for Even, Isak chewed the food quickly and swallowed it, offering Even some with the next forkful. Even leapt at the opportunity to taste Isak and made a show of it to the boy, flicking his nipple as he moved to sit back down. Isak was burning red at this point.

“Do you want some, Magnus?” Isak asked while his eyes burned a hole in the table.

Magnus couldn’t do anything besides nod his head and leaned forward to take the fork into his mouth. Magnus could taste the salty and savory cum over the bland taste of the lettuce and juicy chicken and he was hooked. He wanted to taste Isak some more, so he looked towards Even with pleading eyes. “Could I suck him?” he asked. Even nodded with a smile and leaned back, slowly stroking his own cock. 

Magnus looked to Isak for confirmation and saw him spreading his legs wider, mouth open in a silent moan. Magnus slid off the chair and crouched in front of Isak’s, eyes level with Isak’s still hard cock that glistened at its tip from the mix of cum and precum. Magnus licked his lips and pursed them as he planted a kiss on the tip of it, Isak’s thighs shaking under Magnus’ hands. He littered the length with soft kisses, from the tip to the vein running underneath, from the base to the now tight balls. As Magnus moved back towards Isak’s tip, he made eye contact with Isak, Isak’s forest eyes burning into his as he gasps out when Magnus swallows him down.

Magnus swirls his tongue around the foreskin covered tip, savoring the taste of Isak and his fluids before he begins bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Magnus hummed high in his throat as Isak’s dick pushed against the back of his throat. He might be smaller than average, but, fuck, if Isak didn’t have enough to give Magnus what he needed. Magnus laid his palms against Isak’s tummy, rubbing softly the skin and hair around his navel before sliding his fingertips across the defined ‘v’ of Isak’s waist. Magnus continued bobbing his head up and down Isak’s dick, loving the way his dick scraped the back of his throat and the way the curls of Isak’s dark gold pubes surrounded his nose. 

Isak’s eyes were shut tight and his legs shook violently from overstimulation. His whines were high and stressed, and he pushed Magnus off his cock, sucking in breaths as he tried to calm his body. “Fuck, that felt so good, Magnus. Fucking hell,” Isak groaned as he looked softly into Magnus’ eyes, which bore back into his.

“You can kiss him,” Even said from where he sat at the table, dick still hard in his hand but fingers now twisted around red, puffy, abused nipples. “You can kiss him, Isak. Daddy’s fine with it.”

Both of the blond boys moaned and leaned towards each other, connecting their lips together and sighing as one. The two wantonly moved their lips against each other before Isak licked Magnus’ bottom lip, asking for entrance. Magnus groaned and opened his mouth, letting Isak’s tongue rub against his. Magnus fisted his hand in Isak’s curls, pushing his impossibly closer and letting their breaths mix against their faces. Isak pulls back with a smack sound and breathes heavily against  
Magnus’ mouth, eyes shut in bliss. Their foreheads sit against one another before Isak slowly moves again and traces the tip of his tongue across Magnus’s lips. 

Isak stops the movement, kissing Magnus strongly once more before sliding of the dildo and pulling Magnus up with him. Cupping Magnus’ manhood and kissing his clavicle, Isak looked towards Even and raised his eyebrow, “Ready to move to the bedroom?”

Even smiled and stood on his own, moving towards the two boys with his hard cock swinging from left to right as he moved. He reached the boys, leaning down to kiss Isak once, then Magnus, and tweaking a nipple of both boys. “Absolutely.”

******

Isak couldn’t believe this was his life, but, fuck, he’s so thankful it is. He has Even down between his legs, licking and abusing his hole and Magnus on his chest teasing his cock across Isak’s lips as he twists his nipples. Isak’s mewling on the bed, licking Magnus’ slit and moaning loud and needy. Even’s got his hands gripping Isak’s thighs, pushing them up towards Magnus’ back, who in turn moves his hands from Isak’s nipples to behind his own back to hold Isak open for Even. 

Even growled and licked a stripe up from Isak’s crack, over his hole, through his dusted perineum, and up to his balls where he sucked one into his mouth, rolling it about his tongue and sucking languidly. Isak, still moaning his heart out, began to jack Magnus’ cock about his face, watching as the thin foreskin retracted and covered his glistening pink head. Magnus’ abs clenched with the sudden pressure put on his dick and he too let out a loud groan.

“Are you ready, Isak?” Even asked as he popped off Isak’s testicles, softly licking Isak’s cock head. “Are you ready for Daddy’s cock? Ready for Magnus to fuck your face, baby boy?” 

“Please,” Isak cried at the sensations. “Please fuck me Evy. I need your dick, please baby.”

Even took Isak’s legs from where Magnus was holding them and held them a little lower than where they were before laying them on his shoulders. Even gripped his cock in his hands, jacking it slowly as he poured the lube over the top and on the head as it appeared on each backstroke. After applying enough lube to both his straining cock and Isak’s puffy rim, Even lined himself up and began pushing in. Isak held his breath as he felt his body being invaded by Even’s cock, but couldn’t help but cry at the pleasure he was feeling. His mouth laid open where Magnus’ tip stood proud and he let his tongue play around with it. Even started to softly thrust, hand moving against Isak’s pubic area and lower abdomen, scratching his nails against the soft skin protecting the hard muscle.

Even had never hidden how much he loved Isak’s body, and when Isak decided to go to the gym with the boys from both their squads, Even couldn’t hide his excitement. He absolutely loved the soft, young boy that Isak was when they first go together, but Isak’s development of muscle and more masculine traits (most of which were consequences of him being around all the boys with their antics and thoughts) had left Even reeling. Even bottomed out with that thought and ran his hand across where he and Isak were joined, cock at hole, both of their skin and hair coming together as one, and the two boys let out equally satisfied moans. Even began to slowly fuck in and out of Isak and ran his hand up towards Magnus, who now sat up a bit off Isak’s chest to get his dick into his mouth.

Isak lifted his arms above his head as Magnus urged him to, Magnus’ hips moving in and out of Isak’s warm mouth as Isak slurped along his length. Magnus continued his thrusts as he felt one of Even’s hands moving across his ass, grabbing a handful of the pale meat and teasing his hole with a spit-wet finger.

“You have such a nice ass, Magnus. Wanna get a piece of it,” Even said hoarsely as his skin slapped against Isak’s. Magnus only groaned louder and pushed his ass out tauntingly towards Even. Isak popped off Magnus’s dick and looked under his balls to where he could see Even, “You can eat him out, Daddy. You can fuck him too, if he’d like. I need to cum, though, Daddy. Please let me cum.”

Isak attached himself to Magnus’ cock again and sucked with enthusiasm, taking him down to the root after just a few bobs. Even groaned and leaned into Magnus, licking a broad stripe across his tight, pink asshole. Magnus groaned and thrusted himself further into Isak’s mouth, making the young boy gag. 

“Sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry Isak,” Magnus said, pulling out of Isak’s mouth and back into where Even was reaching to lick him open. 

“Do that again, Magnus. Fuck my throat,” Isak said as he settled back onto the sheets, opening his mouth for Magnus.

Magnus moved up the bed and positioned himself above Isak’s face. His hands were resting in the hair under Isak’s arms as his legs splayed out on both sides of Isak. He brought his pelvis down over Isak and shuffled his cock into his open mouth, letting it slide all the way to the back of Isak’s throat before he slowly pulled away before rocking back in. Isak was making a bunch of gagging sounds in between his moans from Even’s forceful thrusts against his prostate. Magnus started speeding up his movements and was soon fucking Isak’s face without reserve, reveling in the sloppy gagging sounds and the high pitched moans Isak was letting out.

Even tightly gripped Isak’s pale thighs in a way he knew would leave finger-shaped bruises as he fucking relentlessly into Isak’s hole. He aimed his cock into Isak’s prostate and was blissed out in the noises Isak made as a result. He ghosted his fingers over Isak’s cock, rubbing a circle around the wet tip and sliding a finger between the head and the foreskin, pulling softly before moving to rub at Isak’s perineum. Even loved everything about Isak’s body, from his beautiful curls to his sparkling green eyes, from his soft and firm muscle to his defined bone structure, from his light brown nipples to the hair that littered his underarms, chest, and pubic area. 

He loved Isak, through and through, and he loved most when his love compiled to bring Isak to orgasm. Isak’s small dick leaked profusely as Isak whined and chocked around Magnus’ cock. Even trailed his fingers back over his head before Isak’s cock twitched twice, shooting white up his abdomen, some hitting so far up it sat under where Magnus’ asshole winked, most of it pooling in Isak’s belly button and resting on the skin around it. Isak’s dick continued to twitch as his orgasm prolonged with Even still moving within him, but the cum only dribbled out the tip and pooled in the pubes his cock laid against.

Isak whined his in his throat, arms moving as best as they can with Magnus still holding onto his armpits to pull Magnus even closer. He tightened his throat muscles and willed Magnus to cum, which he thankfully did with a shudder, laying his body on top of Isak. His cock was nestled deep in Isak’s throat as he shot rope after rope of cum down it. Slowly, after the aftershocks of his orgasm were over, Magnus pulled out of Isak’s mouth, bouncing his cock against his lips and letting a drop of cum stick itself to his rough pink lips. 

Behind him, Even continued fucking roughly into Isak, his rhythm beginning to falter as he grew nearer and nearer to climax. He pulled Isak against his cock as he shook through his orgasm, rubbing his hands up and down Isak’s thighs and pulling out a bit, watching his cum slowly leak out of Isak. “Magnus, come here.” 

Magnus rolled off of Isak and crawled towards where Even was pointedly watching. He too watched as Even’s white cum slowly dripped out of Isak’s bright red, puffy rim.

“I want you to taste it, Magnus. Taste both of us, together,” Even said, hand resting on the back of Magnus’ neck, guiding him towards Isak’s ass. Magnus licked his lips before leaning in and catching some of Even’s cum on his tongue. Fuck, he tasted so good. Magnus followed the cum trail up to Isak’s winking hole and stuck his tongue between the muscle, searching around his walls for more cum. Magnus licked and prodded with fervor and moaned at the pure Evak taste. He pulled away from Isak’s ass and leaned in to kiss Even. The two of them wrestled with their tongues, swapping the taste between the two of them.

Even pulled back and ran his fingers through some of the cum on Isak’s abdomen, pushing it around his tummy before feeding his fingers to Magnus who sucked happily. He picked up more of Isak’s cum and ran his fingers around one of Magnus’ nipples, getting it glistening and pebbled, matting some of the faint hairs around it to his chest. On the third go around, Even had made sure Isak’s happy trail was matted with cum before he rubbed some into his own, letting the light blond hair become dark from the liquid. The fourth trip he rubbed into Magnus’ hair connecting his dick to his navel. 

Magnus had never felt so dirty in his life. He never felt so close to others before. He never wanted this feeling to end.

“What I said earlier is still on the table, Magnus. I really do want a piece of your ass and I’m sure Isak would love to take you cock in his other hole as well,” Even said, spiraling his finger around Magnus’ pubes, lightly running his fingertips over the veins in Magnus’s cock, smiling a bit as he made their cock tips touch together.

“Fuck,” Magnus groaned out as Even started to lightly hit his dick on Magnus’, pushing a finger into Isak who was still panting on the bed. “I’m so in. So, so fucking in. I just need a few minutes to be able to get it up again. You guys wore me out.”

Besides the two boys, Isak chuckled and leaned up, forcing Even’s finger out just a bit. “A-fucking-men, Magnus. Amen.”


	2. We're Together Now, Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even fulfills his promise to Magnus and Magnus lets some important information slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was a little overwhelmed by the support I got for the last chapter and I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who commented/left kudos because that really did motivate me to finish this chapter today (instead of doing some homework early, lol). I hope you do enjoy this chapter, the last for this story, but not this universe!
> 
> I forgot to mention last chapter that this story's title is from a Neon Trees song of the same title.
> 
> Again, Kudos, Comments, and Constructive Criticism are all welcomed.
> 
> *This chapter was read over by myself but is still unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine*

Isak had slid off the bed and stood on shaky feet, moving slowly around to where Even had stood on the opposite side of the bed, his own cum dripping down from his belly button, matting in his hair and slowly dripping down his thighs. As he reached Even, he leaned up and pursed his lips, hand gripping Even’s shoulder as Even’s came down to palm his ass. The two connected their lips in a passionate and hearty kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths as their legs slotted between one another. Even’s hand moved from the glob of Isak’s ass towards his puffy ring and teased around the red skin there, pushing just the tip of his index finger into the heat. 

Even pulled away from the kiss, running his other hand gently across Isak’s jaw before he leaned towards Isak’s ear whispering softly. “We can stop here, baby. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to with Magnus. Whatever you say I’ll be fine with, I promise.” 

Isak fawned over Even’s concerned tone, smiling softly as their eyes connected. “I want everything you want. Fuck, Even, today has been fucking amazing. There’s no chance in hell I want to stop now, not when there’s things left to be done.” Isak leaned in towards Even’s ear this time, throatily whispering, “Positions left to be taken in.”

Even connected their lips instantly, clashing their lips, tongues, and teeth together. He held one arm out to Magnus, beckoning him in, and let his other run across Isak’s abdomen, mapping the lines of his pecs, the strong abs moving towards his waist, and the v that connected his upper and lower body, finally cupping his cock which was starting to chub up. 

When Magnus finally came within arm’s reach, Even popped off Isak’s mouth and connected his own to Magnus’, sliding his tongue easily into Magnus’ lax mouth as he continued to fondle Isak’s balls, lightly rubbing across his perineum, savoring the feel of the rough hairs moving with his fingers. Magnus moaned heavily against Even’s mouth before his tongue started fighting back with Even’s. 

Surprised at the sudden display of dominance (or what he assumed Magnus’ dominance would appear as) Even forced his tongue on top of Magnus’, sliding it back and forth before feeling his teeth as he pulled away from his mouth, a slick line of spit still connecting them as they pulled away. Even gripped his fingers in Magnus’ golden hair and pulled gently, forcing his neck to bare to Even who immediately attached himself to his pulse point, sucking eagerly. 

As the assault on his neck continued, leaving dots of purple and blue across the pale skin, Magnus felt Even forcing his head towards Isak and he moved just enough so that his lips dominated Isak’s, tongue playing with the smaller boy’s lips and tongue. The two kept kissing, sloppy sounds filling the room as their spit-wet lips slid across one another’s, while Even began licking down Magnus’ body, tongue gliding against the pale patch of golden hairs dusting his chest, swirling against the pebbled nub of his nipple, biting down ever so gently as to coax a moan out of Magnus. He continued his path down his abdomen, tracing the light lines of his abs, twirling his tongue in his belly button and the blonde hair of his happy trail, kissing the hair at the base of his semi before he took his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard and fast. The weight of Magnus’ cock on his tongue was bliss and he worked his hand and his mouth over the length in an effort to get it fully hard.

It didn’t take much effort.

Magnus was moaning loudly now, mouth still covered by Isak who captured all the moans on his tongue, savoring the vibrations. Isak moved away from the kiss, stealing a couple of pecs before he crouches down, head level with Even as he pushed his head further onto Magnus’ cock. Even locked eyes with Isak and pulled off Magnus, tongue playing with the foreskin on his leaking tip before pulling Isak in. The two boys sat on either side of Magnus and connected their lips over his length, mashing their tongues together as they moved up towards the tip slowly before making their way back down as far as they could.

Magnus was moaning freely above the two boys, thrusting his cock back and forth along their lips. A few times when he thrusted his cock rubbed over the tops of Isak’s sharp teeth (a sensation he never knew he loved) and a few times his cock pushed obscenely into Even’s cheek. These two boys, these two hot, kinky boys would be the death of him, and he was okay with that.

He looked down at the sight below him, with both boys kissing along his dick, and saw Even trailing his fingers over Isak’s nipples, pulling and twisting them a bit to toy with the younger boy. Even pulled away from where the two were connected and locked eyes with Magnus as he trailed his tongue along the underside of his cock, wrapping it around his hanging balls, and teasing his perineum. He shuffled on his knees around Magnus as Isak took him fully in his mouth, taking him to the root and letting his tip rub up and down the back of his throat.

Even grabbed both of Magnus’ ass cheeks in his hands and spread them to show the pink rim hidden between them. Even watched as the hole winked as it made contact to the cool air around them, sight stuck on the light pink wrinkles and the small dusted curls of hair that surround it. Even groaned from his chest and licked a stripe from Magnus’ perineum up to his asshole before devouring the latter with a ferocity Magnus could feel reverberating in his bones.

Legs gone weak from the pleasure of getting his ass eaten, Magnus puts his hands on Isak’s shoulders for support, keeping him in place on his cock. Slowly, Magnus began to rock back onto Even’s face, forcing the man’s face further between his cheeks and his tongue further into his winking and glistening hole, before rocking into Isak’s throat, loving the noises he drew from Isak’s gagging and contractions of his throat on his dick. 

Magnus moaned as Isak hollowed his cheeks heavily and had to force himself back onto Even to not cum from the stimulation Isak was giving him. “Fuck, Even, I need you in me soon, I’m not going to last. Fuck, please, I wanted you inside me yesterday, holy fuck,” he groaned out, thrusting back into Isak’s waiting mouth when he knew he wouldn’t cum on contact.

Even grinned into Magnus’ ass, giving one more deep lick and biting down gently on his rim, earning a tight hiss from Magnus, before standing up and smacking his right cheek hard enough to leave a red tint to it. Even plastered himself to Magnus’ back, dick slotting itself between the boy’s cheeks, nestled against his rim. Even ran his hands across the front of Magnus’ body, gliding his fingers over the purple bruises he left from his earlier kisses. He trailed his hands over Magnus’ slightly muscular shoulders, carefully running the pads of his fingers over the dips and bones there, savoring the way Magnus relaxed under his hands. Even continued running his hands over Magnus’ body, rubbing over the muscles in his arms, helping Magnus to raise his arms so he could feel the hair underneath that was so stereotypically masculine, so stereotypically male.

Even wasn’t the fondest of gender roles or stereotypes by any means, but sometimes he had to just let loose, give into his need for some type of strict definitions in his life, and society provided that for him. Society told him that men had body hair on their chests, their legs, underarms, and elsewhere. Society told him that men were strong and powerful. And Even needed to acknowledge that right now, he craved for it. He wasn’t proud of it when all was said and done, but he knew that there was no fighting it, especially when he was fucking horny out of his mind. 

So, Even continued to run his hands through Magnus’ underarm hair, losing himself in the masculinity of the situation. 

Even’s kinks, if they could be called that, were all over the place, if he were to be honest with himself. Sometimes he loved when Isak got dressed up for him, heels, stockings, panties, maybe even makeup if he was feeling up to it. He loved when Isak shaved. He loved the feeling of Isak’s smooth skin against his hands as he ran them up Isak’s strong calves and thighs, savoring the lengthy expanse of milky pale skin. He loved playing with Isak’s smooth hole as he fondled his hairless balls. He loved that Isak’s little cock was bare of any hair, any societal definition of masculinity around it. He loved that he went as far as to shave his happy trail, which Isak had proven to be his favorite part of his own body (Even still had no clue why exactly when there was literally a million perfect things about Isak to fawn over) after spending nearly an hour just twirling the little hairs there. He loved fingering Isak’s bare nipples and running his hands through his smooth armpits. Even got off on the thrill of breaking the societal norms. Even got off on Isak’s body and Isak’s self.

However, Even couldn’t just limit himself to Isak’s femininity. Even loved just how stereotypically masculine Isak has grown over the course of their relationship. The built up muscle mass and the growth of body hair has struck Even harder than most things in life. He absolutely adorable running his hands through the light dusting of hair between Isak’s pectorals when Isak hadn’t shaved in a short while, feeling the hair around his nipples as he twisted them in his hands. Even loved sucking on Isak’s balls and running his hand across the pubes above him. He loved licking and nipping at Isak’s hairy perineum that connected his hairy low hangers to his hairy, winking hole. He loved pinning Isak’s hands above his head and running his fingers through the hair under his arms, twisting curls into them. (He’d sworn Isak to secrecy about some other things he’d ran through the hair there, even some things he had land there). Even swooned watching Isak play with his happy trail the first time they were alone in bed together – it seemed almost like a calming action for Isak, which Even adored all the much more. Even loved Isak’s body. Even loved Isak.

That love for Isak’s body, however, also apparently transferred to Magnus’ very male, very masculine body as he ran his hands once more through Magnus’ armpits before moving down his body, rubbing at the muscles hidden below the soft flesh and twirling the hair of his happy trail before taking a hold of the base of Magnus’ cock, pulling him out of Isak’s mouth. Isak stayed kneeling in front of Magnus, looking upwards as Even raised Magnus’ cock and let it fall onto Isak’s face. Gripping the cock again, Even began to lightly slap Isak’s face, bouncing the cock off his thin lips and ghosting it across his cheeks and eyelids. Even put two fingers up in front of Magnus’ mouth, urging him to suck on them and get them wet. 

When Magnus pulled the fingers into his mouth and started wrapping his tongue around them, Even began pushing them in and out of his mouth, pushing against his cheeks and pulling at his lips. After Magnus had wet his fingers well enough, Even dropped his hand to prod between Magnus’ legs at his pink rim, slowly pushing one finger inside while biting down on his earlobe. Magnus let out a hiss as Even’s finger breached his hole but quickly broke out into a moan, spreading his legs a bit more. Isak had stood up by now and was leaning in to capture Magnus’ lips between his own, hand gripping his own cock to slap it against Magnus’. Isak repeated the motion multiple times, putting pressure on both of their erections each time they made contact. 

Even continued his torment on Magnus’ hole, adding a second finger before scissoring the two, watching as Magnus’ hole stretched around his fingers and relaxed, sucking them further in. Even purred against Magnus’ ear as he licked up his cheek before his mumbled out to Isak asking for the lube. Breaking the kiss for just a moment, Isak grabbed the lube from where it had been thrown on the floor before their earlier activities and handed it off to Even who drizzled a religious amount onto his fingers, adding to the slick around Magnus’ stretched pink hole. Within no time Even had a third finger pushed in and was relentlessly nailing Magnus’ prostate on each thrust. Magnus was moaning into Isak’s mouth and started to tremble from the pleasure he’s receiving. 

Even finally pulled of Magnus’ ass after nearly ten minutes of direct pressure on his my private area, leaving Magnus a red and sweaty mess.

“Can I fuck you Magnus? Can I fuck my dick into your ass while you fuck into Isak? Can we do that? Can we be one?” Even asked as he rummaged around for a few condoms – he was horny but he wasn’t reckless. 

Magnus whined as he bit down on Isak’s lips and pulled away from him, “Fuck, Even. Please just fucking get in me, please.”

Even tore open the condom and began rolling it on as he watched Isak move towards the bed once again, sitting on his hands and knees near the edge, leaving his ass hanging off the bed and his balls swinging slowly. Even passed the other condom to Magnus, who rapidly torn the package open and rolled it on himself, as he lubed his cock up. Even passed the lube to Magnus as he took in Magnus’ latex covered cock.

Magnus had a nice cock, Even had to admit to himself. It amused him to see how different all three of them were, both in bodies and cocks. Isak’s cock was a little on the smaller side when compared to others his age, not by a whole lot, but enough that it was noticeable, and was of smaller girth. Even wouldn’t change one thing about Isak, let alone his cock. Even loved it, more than a man probably should love a cock – but who’s to judge? Certainly not Isak. Certainly not Even. 

Even loved how he could get all of Isak into his mouth, sometimes including his balls if they were loose enough and loved just how sensitive he was. Even loved calling it Isak’s clit when Isak was letting loose on the femininity and he knew it drove the boy wild. Even just loved how unique it was to Isak, and he was beyond thankful that Isak had also grown to love his own body for everything he had.

From just this one day’s events, Even could see that Magnus was around average length and girth for a boy his age, maybe just a tad bit longer than average. Magnus seemed to know what he was doing with his cock as well, so that was a big positive for the boy. Magnus’ cock had less foreskin than both Isak and Even’s when he was fully erect, but that left his cock all the more open and delectable as it left his glistening head halfway exposed but still covered enough to protect it.

Even knew there was more possibilities to come from Magnus’ cock, and from Magnus himself, so long as he could get Magnus to agree to this type of thing once again. He hoped this wouldn’t be the last time he was seeing Magnus’ dick, but, instead, the first of many.

He, however, was different from both of the boys. Even knew he was well endowed – in fact, Isak seemed to remind him of that fact nearly every time they fucked. Sure Even had a long and thick cock hanging from his legs, but none of that would mean anything if he didn’t know how to use it. And, fuck, did he know how to use it. 

Much to Isak’s delight, Even’s cock seemed to drool with precum, leaking nearly as much as he would end up shooting at his climax, which, too, was a fucking ridiculously large amount. Isak loved running his hands up and down Even’s soft shaft, pulling back the foreskin to lick underneath it, bite it a bit, run his fingers under it, love it. He loved fondling Even’s balls especially if he was just seated on Even’s cock on the couch, warming it instead of pleasuring it. Isak loved everything about Even’s cock, and Even couldn’t complain whatsoever. 

Even was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Magnus position himself behind Isak, gripping his hips as his began to push into Isak’s tight heat, spreading his hole across his cock, fully seating himself against Isak’s ass. Even jacked himself a couple of times as he walked towards the two. Magnus had begun thrusting lightly into and out of Isak, letting the boy get accompanied to his length, before he slowed to a stop and presented his ass to Even. 

Smacking Magnus’ ass once, Even began pushing his tip into Magnus’ tight hole, watching as the pink hole spread to accommodate his girth. Even took his time sliding into Magnus, making sure the boy was okay with everything, whispering soft words of encouragement to the boy, telling him just how good a boy he was being for Even.

Even finally fully seated himself in Magnus’ tight channel, pubic area resting directly against the globes of Magnus’s ass. Even pulled back a bit, slowly thrusting in an out to get Magnus used to the beautiful friction they could make together. After pulling back a bit once again, Even pinched one of Magnus’ nipples and groaned out roughly. 

“Fuck yourself back on my cock Magnus. Fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock.”

Magnus whined embarrassingly high in his throat and began to move back against Even’s cock, savoring the sweet glide of it over his prostate, before slamming back into Isak who cried at the stimulation. Even arched his back a bit to change the angle the boys were all connected, groaning as Magnus tightened his walls around his cock. Magnus began moving between the boys with fervor, legs trembling at the utter sensations he was feeling in his cock, ass, stomach, and body. Magnus was completely blissed out between the two boys, leaning his head back on Even’s shoulder, giving Even free access to assault his throat with his lips and teeth.

Magnus started whining high in his throat, exhaustion slowing his movements and sweat sticking his back to Even’s chest. 

That was another thing Even loved about sex, especially gay sex. He loved the exertion of it all and the ways their bodies reacted to it. He loved feeling Isak sweating and warm from exhaustion, loved running his fingers through the sweat on his chest and back, the sweat in his hair and between his cheeks, the sweat under his arms. Even loved it all, and with Magnus it was no exception. He loved feeling his hands glide across the slick skin, feeling the damp hair on his body as a symbol of how hard he had worked to get there, so close to climax.

Even gripped Magnus’ hips, halting his movement, and pushed him off his chest and onto Isak’s back, watching as the two plastered to each other, lips finding one another’s out of instinct. As the two locked lips and traded spit, Even began to fuck quickly in and out of Magnus’ hole, watching as his pink, abused rim spread across his thick cock, watching as the two teased their bond out, watching as they became connected completely and as they grew further away from each other. 

Below the two boys, Even could hear the way Isak was moaning, high and unabashedly like a blissed out sex mongrel, high off what would soon be his third orgasm of the day, and Even stopped thrusting quickly, pulling out of Magnus and gently pulling Magnus from Isak. The two boys worked together to role Isak onto his back before they both began to abuse the poor boy’s nipples, sucking, biting, twisting, and playing with them in any ways conceivable. Even knew how overstimulated Isak would become from getting his sensitive nipples played with, and broke out into a smile when Isak came violently up his stomach after both boys bit down simultaneously on their respective nubs.

The two boys watched, hard as rocks, as Isak’s cock spurt shot after shot of white, liquidly cum up towards his belly button, most landing around it, some landing in the hair just below it. After four violent cumshots, Isak’s dick began to dibble cum from the tip, falling the length of his cock. Even pulled his condom off and urged Magnus to do the same, fisting both of their cocks in his two hands as he masturbated them closer to release.

“Issy, princess, where d’ya want it? Where do you want our cum?” Even asked, voice strained as he grew closer to release. His upper body was tense and all his muscles were defined. His chest and neck burned bright red from his exhaustion and Magnus fared the same way.

“On my face, Daddy. Want your seeds covering me. Want to taste you both for the rest of the day,” Isak said, stretching his body out on the bed, one arm draped behind his head the other resting in the pool of cum on his lower abdomen, slowly running his fingers through it before tasting himself. 

“Fuck!” Magnus groaned out, abs clenching as he moved his body orderly to make sure his cum fell onto Isak’s face. Even sped up his hands and soon Magnus was releasing all over Isak’s face, coating his pink lips in pale cum, dotting his lashed with the liquid, and watching as the streaks stained his cheeks and parts of his hair.

Even groaned at the sight, scooping up some of Magnus’ cum before spreading it along his cock, jerking himself faster until he too was releasing all over Isak’s face. However, instead of directing it to all different corners of Isak’s face, Even tilted his dick down a bit as the last shots of cum spurted out, landing them in the matted hair of Isak’s armpit. 

All the boys were breathing heavily, coming down from their separate highs. Even leaned down to scoop some of his and Magnus’ cum into Isak’s mouth with his tongue, making sure to kiss him in the process. He repeated this again, with Magnus, scooping some of their cum onto his tongue, kissing Magnus’ open mouth and tossing the fluid between the mouths. The two battle with their tongues for a moment before Even pulls away and looks Magnus in the eyes, whispering, “That’s us. We did that.”

And Magnus’ knees fell weak once again.

******

When all was said and done and Isak had hopped into the shower to clean up, Even walked Magnus to the door with his arm tossed across one of his shoulders.

“Thank you for coming today, Magnus. This was such a fucking amazing experience, I can’t even tell you how thankful I am,” Even said genuinely. Magnus smile and turned to him as he walked through the door held open for him.

“Thank Isak, if he hadn’t let me take that damn plug out of him earlier I probably wouldn’t have come today. And thank yourself too, because this, today, was fucking amazing, and you helped with that.”

Even raised an eyebrow to what Magnus said. “Isak took the plug out today? Like, he wasn’t wearing it at some point?”

Magnus chuckled. “Fuck yeah, dude. You should’ve seen him at school, I legitimately thought he was going to die or something so he asked me to take the plug out of him. You need to explain that to me, by the way. Like how you got him to even agree to do that. Oh, and also why Isak sometimes calls you Daddy! Like, that’s fucking hot.”

Even chuckled and looked over his shoulder, making sure Isak was still in the shower. “Maybe one day soon I’ll have you and the boys, maybe some from my squad as well, over to talk about that.”

“Really?” Magnus’ eyes were lit with excitement.

Even nodded. “Absolutely. Especially now that Isak needs to be punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea how or why this chapter lw became an armpit centered chapter, especially when I myself don't particularly enjoy acknowledging that aspect of boys, but lo and behold that's all I could write about lol. 
> 
> I really do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to come yell in the comments, talk about what you'd like to see in this universe, and even request/suggest a pairing/kink/storyline/etc. for another story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the formatting isn't so horrible since this is the first time I've posted on AO3, but if it is I'll try to fix it ASAP. Also, no matter what type of response this fic gets, I am determined to post the second chapter because I want to see this project through. I'd also like to make a series out of this, maybe with just smutty fics, maybe with a mix, I haven't decided yet, but I haven't completely decided one way or another. I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> Also, if there’s any type of fics you’d like to see feel free to leave a comment and I’ll see what I can do if I feel confident that I could write it to the best of my abilities (I’m open to any pairing, honestly, and I’ll give my best for kinks/the like).


End file.
